Shuffle Challenge: Fullmetal Alchemist Ficlets
by Noeyyy
Summary: Just a couple of short ficlets derived from my shuffling ipod and the Ed inside of all of us. The first FMA fic I've posted so take it lightly, haha. For my Shuffle Challenge collection. Rated T because of Ed's dirty little mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this particular author's note is in probably a couple of my fics by now. You see, over the weekend I was on a writing retreat sort of thing with this school creative writing club and I didn't have my laptop (under maintenance, annoyingly enough) but I had my phone. With the readily available stock of music, ya know, I just thought that I'd give that exercise a go.**

**The aim was to put your iPod on shuffle and you must write a little ficlet inspired by that song within the running time of the song. Me being a cheater and mildly uninspired, I gave myself a range of fandoms to pick from which were (by the way, I don't own them or these ficlets wouldn't be so amateurish):**

**Naruto, Bleach, Maid-Sama, Gakuen Alice, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bakuman and Special A.**

**I decided to go with simply doing a separate fic for each of them and add to them later if I decide to do the exercise again (which I did a lot throughout that retreat between sessions). Forgive me if some are really out of context or character. Time pressure! Anyway, they're numbered in the order I wrote them. They probably suck but I'm putting them out there. I edited the grammar and quickly finished unfinished ones by the way.**

**There are individual authors notes in them anyway...**

* * *

><p>~*FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST*~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dead and Gone – T.I ft Justin Timberlake<strong>  
>Had it been five years already? Edward Elric stood alongside his brother beside a grave. Their faces were sad and Ed looked on the brink of tears.<p>

Blinking away his tears, Ed mustered the courage to speak. They didn't come all the way here to stand in awkward silence. Al turned away.

"It's us again," he said softly, "maybe it's irritating to hear the same thing over again but we'll still say the same thing every year."

"Yeah," said Al. "Thank you."

"Mr Hughes, thanks a lot."

#9. Author's Notes: The nine means it was the ninth one I wrote, if you're wondering. Anyway, this song I've heard way too much but I hardly listened anyway while I wrote this. Hughes was the best character. Died way too early :(

.

.

.

**Halfway Gone – Lifehouse**  
>It was an eleven and a half hour train journey to the first town he'd reach in the West. As he flicked open his silver pocketwatch he noted that it had been precisely five hours and twenty eight minutes since the train left.<p>

He smiled at the memory of farewelling his... girlfriend now, he guessed. It sent faint colour to his cheeks. "No alchemical reaction could recreate this feeling."

He soon began to buzz as he remembered his journey ahead, "And I'm halfway gone."

#18. Author's Notes: Somehow, I think I just squished two completely separate ideas into that... :/ Ah well, I'll deal. I hope you do too.

.

.

.

**Tonight, Tonight, Tonight – Beat Crusaders (aka the fourth opening to Bleach)**  
>Edward Elric was running again and dammit, when that midget is running, anyone can tell that some exciting shit is going down. Not just that, but the signature Ed smirk he wore only supported that fact.<p>

He rounded the edge of the city and skidded slightly around the corner. "That'll teach you not to fuck with me, bastards!"

#21. Author's Notes: I really liked this one, hahaha. It's so Ed, I think. Really short, but I loved writing it. The song was kinda ironic though... This is also the reason it went from K+ to K to T... haha.

* * *

><p>~*FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST*~<p>

Author's Notes: I'm not actually a stranger to Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction. I read a ton, yes, but I've written a bit too. They just never make it on here haha. Or aren't completed. So somehow, I ended up posting these crappy little ones on instead. I hope they didn't waste your time too much haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys, these fics aren't complete, I'll post stuff up here when I feel like it and it falls in this category. That is, if you're reading these randoms anyway. These were written over two days in breaks during a school writing thing so, next sitting, I'll post a few more. It's tons of fun. Try it too!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! An update from my MIA self. Like the first chapter of these things, they're just an exercise when I'm bored. This round though, it comprised of Maid-Sama, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bakuman and Gakuen Alice. Exact same deal except... I wrote these a long time ago and I only found them in my notes on my phone today. I actually don't remember when I wrote them so my ANs are really random. I might try it again today though, so maybe a double update from the long-time inactive me? Welp, here they are...**

* * *

><p>~*FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST*~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Houdini - Foster the People<strong>

A grin. A clang. A skid. And stop. Golden eyes glinted dangerously in malice. Audible gasps and beads of sweat came from the boy – ahem – man.

Turning around he eyed the alley into which he had just run into. It split into a t-shape. He went on to the right but they'd soon discover which was wrong.

Licking his lips, his grin gleamed bigger in the moonlight. A clap. A thud. Rumbling. The t-shape no longer existed. Just a space where he was in. Excellent disappearing act.

#26. Author's Notes: Yeah, no idea what happened to the grammar in the middle paragraph, I don't even remember when I wrote these, I just found them. I did enjoy reading it again though. Just to explain, he got to a t-intersection because someone is chasing him and so he transmuted a wall to make it a dead end and hid on the other side…

.

.

.

**Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana**

Lin Yao. Edward Elric. Not the most likely pair but a dynamic one nonetheless. True; they didn't get along often but tonight was guy's night out and Alphonse was out. This rendezvous was for their eyes only.

Steps on the wet pathways resounded across the otherwise empty streets. At the end, the main street looked bright and bustling. Soon they'd arrive there. Soon those streets would be torn apart. He could smell the trouble coming. Of course, trouble tended to like to follow them.

#27. Author's Notes: Aha, I have no idea what inspired me to write about Ling and Ed. Must've been feeling hipster or something.

* * *

><p>~*FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST*~<p>

Author's Notes: Wow, there were only two?! I swear there were more... Oh well, that's my scarce dose of FMA fanfiction for today I guess...

* * *

><p><strong>'Til next time!<strong>


End file.
